Seduction
by psychncislover
Summary: "This wasn't supposed to turn out this way," Liz thought dimly are she stared at the boy in front of her, a slight smirk on his handsome face and his golden eyes twinkling in amusement. "How did I lose control of this situation so quickly again? Oh yeah," she remembered dazedly. "I bit off way more then I could chew." Liz seduces Kid, but it doesn't go the way she plans. KidxLiz
1. Part I

**Well, here's a KidxLiz fanfic. I thought of the idea while reading another fic in the Fairy Tail, NaLu fandom. ****The idea and the story line for this fic comes from the author's (jane3876) story _If You Can't Take the Heat_. My fic is based semi-directly on that story, so if you have read that story and read this and are like "wait, that sounds familiar." It kinda is. And don't worry, I asked the author's permission to do this and she said it was fine. I'm not a D-Bag that steals a story line and passes it off as my own. I wouldn't want that done to me either. So, to her if she reads this: thanks so much! And if you like _Fairy Tail_, I would definitely check out her story, one of the best I've read. But it is M-Rated, like this story is, so if you don't like that, don't read it.**

******A few more things...this is non-canon, and based on the Anime, but after the end. It's when all of them are in Spartoí, and they're older. Let's say Kid, Liz, Soul, Jackie, Kilik, Harvar, and Ox are 20; Tsubaki is 21; Maka, Black Star, and Kim are 19; and Patty is 18. I haven't read the Manga, so that's why I'm saying this is non-canon. If I get anything wrong or not how it actually is, I apologize, but I will say it again: THIS IS NON-CANON. Also, I apologize if any of the characters are OOC.**

******Now, I hope you enjoy this two-shot!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater _or any of _Soul Eater_'s characters mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

_This wasn't supposed to turn out this way_, Liz thought dimly are she stared at the boy in front of her, a slight smirk on his handsome face and his golden eyes twinkling in amusement. _How did I lose control of this situation so quickly again?_

_Oh yeah_, she remembered dazedly. _I bit off _**_way_**_ more then I could chew._

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier

"Hey, Liz, can I ask you a question?"

Said dirty blonde girl looked up from where she was painting her nails, spread out on Maka's living room couch, with a curious look and a tilt of her head. The six girls from Spartoí were gathered in Maka's apartment—the guys all gathered at Kid's—for their monthly weekend sleepover; they started doing these so that they could unwind from all the stress that comes from the more rigorous missions they're being assigned.

"Yeah, 'course you can, Kim."

The pink-haired girl lounging on the floor paused and looked to be in deep thought as she contemplated how to phrase her question to make the biggest impact. After all, her and Jackie have a bet to win. Her green eyes then connected with Liz's dark blue ones searchingly.

"Have you ever thought that Kid was...attractive?"

The whole room froze in stunned silence as Liz choked on nothing, her eyes wide with absolute shock. Beside her, Patty looked over and started whacking her back harshly on the misguided notion that Liz was choking. Coughing weakly, she sent a weak smile her way, which Patty returned widely, not getting why everyone was so quiet.

Looking back down at Kim, Liz's eyebrows slammed together as she frowned at her friend. "What did you just ask me?" she asked incredulously.

Kim, trading a knowing look with her Weapon that Liz missed, asked her question again. "Have you ever found Kid attractive?"

Liz stared at the Witch as if she'd grown another head. A blush crawled up her neck and colored her cheeks a vibrant red as she looked away from the Meister's probing gaze. Deciding to be honest, even if it was embarrassing, Liz confessed, "I mean sure. How could a girl look at him and _not_ think he was attractive? But that doesn't mean _I'm_ attracted to _him_."

Kim chuckled and leaned back, sneaking Jackie another secretive look, before suppressing a smirk and feigning innocence. "Well, everyone at the Academy seems to think he's attractive." She hid another chuckle in her hand before glancing at Maka and Tsubaki, who were watching the conversation raptly. "And he's not the only one." The two girls' heads snapped to her at that, but Kim ignored them. "_But_ I couldn't help but wonder..."

Unconsciously, Liz leaned toward her friend, her blue eyes cautious yet curious. "Wonder what?"

Finally allowing the smirk to cross her features, she glanced at Jackie then back at Liz. "I always wondered what he would do if someone tried to seduce him."

Liz reared back as if she'd been struck, _"What?"_ Her shout, of course, made Patty start giggling insanely, and Maka and Tsubaki to stare in shock between Liz and Kim.

"Why in the world would you wonder something like that?" Liz hissed at Kim. Chuckling, her friend only shook her head.

"It was just one of those things that popped into my mind during a boring day in class. Wouldn't it interest you to watch him get seduced? He's so oblivious when it comes to the opposite sex; I think it'd be fun watching him get so unraveled and flustered." She shrugged and grinned at Liz. "I meant nothing by it."

Settling back down, Liz frowned down at her nails. Kim watched as her Weapon friend seem to be deep in thought and chuckled to herself. Looking back over at Jackie as Maka and Tsubaki tried to get Liz's attention, the two girls traded knowing looks. They planted the seed in Liz's head, now they just need it to sprout and grow. There's a substantial amount of money riding on this bet, after all. Kim wanted to cackle evilly. Those sluts in the next classroom over think Kid, and for that matter Soul and Black Star, are up for grabs. Not if she has anything to say about it. Once Liz and Kid are happily together, it'll be time to move onto Tsubaki and Black Star.

_Who knew matchmaking could be so fun?_

* * *

As the days passed, Liz couldn't seem to get Kim's words out of her mind.

_I think it'd be fun watching him get so unraveled and flustered._

Those words seemed to be driving Liz to the brink of insanity. As she watched him, from Weapon Form, fight their enemies, focused and full of drive, she began to wonder. What _would_ it be like to see him flustered and unraveled? She's rarely seen him embarrassed, never seen him really caught off-guard, outside of a fight with an unexpectedly tough opponent.

What would it be like to watch him blush and stutter, trying to find the right words to say? What would it be like to see him throw caution to the wind and be overcome by his instincts?

A blush coated her cheeks as she imagined his face filled with passion. His golden eyes heavy lidded and clouded with desire. His lips pulled up in a confident but warm smile. His cool hands as they grasped her shoulders and—

Shook her awake. Blinking, she realized she'd been daydreaming and that Kid was gazing down at her with a concerned frown.

"Liz, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, trading a look with Patty, who was sitting next to Liz, looking just as worried.

Smiling wanly she reached up to clasp one of his hands on her shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I just spaced out there for a minute."

Giving her a doubtful look, he took a step back. "Okay, just making sure. You're face was getting all flushed. I thought you were getting sick."

Chuckling weakly, she turned her gaze away from his and focused on the food in front of her. They had stopped at a hotel that night, after they finished their three-day mission—a semi-easy one that only required the three of them—before heading out early the next morning, back to Death City.

She stifled a groan when she realized where her thoughts had taken her before Kid had gotten her attention.

_I can't believe I just thought that about him! He's my Meister! How could I have pictured him...and me..._

Shaking her head in denial, she gave up pretending to eat her food and pushed her plate away. Looking at Kid and Patty with a tired yawn, she got to her feet.

"I think I'm gonna turn in early."

Patty, who was munching happily on her dinner, looked at her with a frown. "You okay, Sis?"

She gave Patty a nod before simply waving and murmuring a "good night" and headed off to the room she's sharing with her sister. Kid and Patty exchanged a concerned look.

"She didn't even give me a goodnight hug." Patty said with worried eyes and a pout. "Is Sis really okay?"

"I don't know. I think she might be getting sick." Kid muttered.

Patty nodded in agreement and then went back to her dinner, deciding to push the matter from her mind, but Kid wasn't so lucky and gazed at where Liz had disappeared with a frown.

"I hope Liz is alright," he murmured to himself, but then he caught Patty making asymmetrical piles of food on her plate and forgot his concerned thoughts in light of fixing the disgusting piles so they were symmetrical.

* * *

Sighing, Liz stretched her hands towards the sky with a small grin. The day looked like it would be pleasantly warm and clear of any clouds to obscure the brilliant azure of the sky. Leaning down, she tugged on the laces of her white tennis shoes to make sure they were nice and tight before setting off down the street at a light jog.

After becoming a Two-Star Weapon and being recruited into the DWMA Junior Elite Corps (a.k.a. Spartoí), and her, Kid and Patty coming up against harder and harder enemies and missions, Liz finally decided that being a stronger Weapon wasn't the only way to make sure she was better on future missions. While watching Kid practice his Death God Martial Arts in the work-out room, she had noticed that he never did any running of any kind. When she asked him about that, he merely shrugged and told her running would do nothing to help him. After hours of begging, he finally relented and told her he'd try it out.

They had started off together, but being a Grim Reaper, he quickly surpassed her. But, occasionally, he would join her in the mornings that she felt the need to work off the dinner from the night before.

As she ran deeper into the city, she waved to some Academy students that called out to her, keeping her pace even and confident; her dirty blonde hair swayed with each of her steps within the confines of the band she used to hold it up.

While the comfort of jogging and working off excess energy settled her, her mind began to wonder back to how strange she's come to feel in Kid's presence. She didn't think about what she would do so much as what he would do. Often, while she was zoning out from the lecture a teacher was giving or in her room late at night, she would find her mind wandering back to the image she had conjured up during their last mission.

As the days went by and her thoughts of the young Death God refused to abate, Liz began to realize that, yes, she _was_ attracted to Kid. But to be honest, this didn't surprise her nearly as much as she thought it would have a week ago. After all, he's a healthy, attractive guy with a deep sense of loyalty and a lot of power to boot. Not to mention his midnight black hair—with the three hated white lines that cut across the left side of his hair and stopped in a completely straight line along his forehead fringe and back of the head—and his gold eyes, ringed by the brightest yellow. What girl _wouldn't_ be attracted to him on, at least, a basic level?

So, when she thought about it, it really wasn't much of a surprise that she was attracted to him. But what _did_ bother her, what she still couldn't come to accept, was that she was beginning to _like_ him as more than a friend or Meister, even an attractive one. She found herself trying to draw his attention to her more often then she used to and trying to notice how often he _did_ notice her, which sadly was not as often as she would like.

Her heartbeat was beginning to accelerate as she finally turned around and began heading back to Gallows Manor, her breathing much more labored and the muscles of her legs burning.

Finally getting sick of her troubling thoughts, Liz decided to _do_ something about her discovered feelings for her Meister. After all, she was an attractive girl that knew she was attractive. And even if Kid was the most oblivious guy that ever walked the Earth when it came to the opposite sex—besides, maybe, Black Star—she honestly felt that if she worked at it enough, she could get the reaction she wanted out of him.

Or at least, she _hoped_ so.

Slowing to a stop in front of the doors to the Manor, she wiped a hand across her brow, where a fine sheen of sweat had collected, and made her way inside, ready to take a nice long shower and get dressed in something besides blue running shorts and a white sports bra.

But a sizzling coming from the kitchen derailed her attention. Following the sound, and then the smell, she came to find Kid standing in front of the stove, cooking some bacon and eggs. After hearing the squeak of her tennis shoes, he turned and straightened, his golden eyes racking over her appearance with, unfortunately, only friendly curiosity.

_Stage One to Operation Seduce Kid_, Liz suddenly decided, _is to get him to notice that I'm a girl and not just his Weapon Partner._

As she raked her eyes over him, with much less friendly intentions, she noticed he was dressed in his Spartoí uniform—a white dress shirt, navy blue trousers, and white loafers—but his white shirt was left completely unbuttoned, showing off his leanly muscled torso, but his tie and white sports jacket were nowhere to be found. Liz swallowed down the surge of lust she felt and wandered over to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water before moving to lean against the island that was situated across from the stove.

"Did you go running this morning?" he finally asked as he turned his focus back on their breakfast.

"Yup. What about you, you lazy bum?" Giggling, she moved to stand next to him and teasingly poked his stomach, trying not to notice how cold his skin was against hers and just how firm his stomach really was. "I think you're getting a little fat there, Kid."

Frowning, no, _pouting_, he looked down at his stomach where she had poked and experimentally grabbed at the flesh. Feeling nothing but muscle and skin, he turned his eyes up to her. "I am not getting obese!" To prove his point, he opened the dress shirt even wider and gestured to the skin there. "There is nothing but perfectly symmetrical muscle on this body!"

Liz bit her lip and couldn't stop the small flush that painted her cheeks a light pink. Looking away, she twisted open the top of her water bottle and drank down a few big gulps to wet her suddenly dry mouth.

_Damn you and your sexy body_, she wanted to say, but instead only muttered, "Geez, Kid. Button up your shirt already. No one asked for a peep show."

Shrugging, he moved his fingers to the buttons and started doing them up. "I was just making sure we were on the same page on how I'm _not_ overweight."

Shrugging back in mock indifference, she placed her now empty bottle on the counter next to her. "Whatever you say, perv." When he frowned and narrowed his eyes at her, she felt a rush of victory.

Time for her first move.

Leaning forward, she placed a hand on his shoulder and made sure his attention was entirely on her before she let a secretive smile tip up her lips and lowered her lashes to mask her wicked glee. Licking her lips, she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Kid. A good view is always..._appreciated_."

She then turned to leave the kitchen, leaving behind a sputtering Kid as she headed to her room, intent on cleaning off all the sweat she accumulated while on her run. As she made her way up the stairs, a small smirk tilted up her plump lips the slightest bit and her dark blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

_Stage One has commenced_, she thought, chuckling.

* * *

_Okay, Liz. Time to put our plan into action_, said girl thought to herself before taking a deep breath and finally heading down the stairs. She then entered the living room, where the object of her scheming sat waiting for her appearance.

When Kid looked up she had to hide a small smile when he frowned at her. She stood in an oversized t-shirt that fell to just above her knees, and a pair of flip-flops. Underneath the t-shirt, she wore one of her favorite swimsuits, but he didn't know that.

They had decided that night, while lounging around the living room, bored out of their minds and Patty over at Black Star and Tsubaki's, that a midnight dip in the Academy's pool was the perfect solution to the heat that just didn't want to cool down, even with the passage of the sun.

Kid himself wore only a pair of black swim trunks, a white Grim Reaper-esque skull on either outer-side, and black sandals; his muscled chest gleamed in the dim lighting with a faint sheen of sweat, making her mouth water slightly. When he got to his feet, his stomach flexed and bunched underneath his alabaster skin and Liz had to look away before he caught her staring. Just because she wanted to mildly seduce him didn't mean she wanted to be seduced _by_ him.

Shaking her thoughts out of her mind, she turned back to her Meister with a small smile as she reached forward to grab the towel that he brought down for her and raised an eyebrow at his frown.

"What?"

His frown became a little bit more pronounced. "That's what you're wearing?"

Pretending to be confused, she looked down at her outfit then back at him. "Yeah. So?"

Instead of answering his question, his eyes met hers and narrowed. "Who's shirt is that?"

Tilting her head to the side, she frowned. "What does _that_ matter?" It was actually _his_ shirt that she stole from the laundry room one day, but she wasn't about to tell _him_ that.

Still frowning, Kid looked away from her intelligent eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Never mind. Let's go."

The walk to the DWMA was a silent one, though not an uncomfortable one. Kid walked slightly ahead of Liz, his arms still crossed and a frown still prevalent on his handsome face. Liz stared at the back of her Meister's head with her own small frown. Just what was his problem anyway? Since when did he care what she wore or who it belonged to for that matter? In fact, he's been acting strangely for the last few days, ever since Liz begun her little "operation". It wasn't an uncommon occurrence to see them together, along with Patty, before this started, but now it seemed as though they were never apart. Liz also noticed that whenever she started talking to any male student at the Academy, he would pop up and stand silently behind her, a death-like aura surrounding him.

If Liz didn't know any better, she would almost say he's getting..._possessive_ over her. She shook her head with a laugh. No, that couldn't be it. She was probably thinking too much of it. It would probably turn out to be him wanting something from her. Regardless, whatever the cause was, it would come out in the open soon enough so there was no reason to worry about it.

"We're almost there." Kid said suddenly as he unlocked the entrance doors to the Academy, with the key his Father gave him, and headed down the hallway that'd lead to the pool.

Sighing, Liz followed behind him and couldn't contain a grin at the sight of the pool, the heat of the air already making the t-shirt feel sticky against her body. Letting out one of his rare smiles, her Meister kicked off his sandals before he walked calmly to the pool and slid into the cool water with a content sigh. Laughing, Liz headed to one of the chairs that lined the pool's edges.

Looking around, she noticed that everything was dark and silent, a strange change from how it was during the day when students and staff occupied the area. Even though Lord Death is still in the Death Room, Liz and Kid were completely alone.

Grinning, Liz waited until Kid had surfaced and turned to face her with raised brows before reaching down to the hem of her cover and began to pull it over her head. Against her will, her face began to heat up in a flush when she felt the hot air touch her bare stomach and legs as a breeze sifted through the area. Her bathing suit was a bikini two-piece that wasn't nearly as revealing as several of the ones she's seen the other female students wear around the pool. Instead, it was a very simple and understated white suit that had a silver Grim Reaper-esque skull clasp in-between the cups; it complimented her curves well, but wasn't too revealing.

Kid's lips parted against his will to allow a shallow breath of air through when he saw her. As she tugged the material of the cover away from her body, her taut stomach flexing and stretching as she lifted her arms, and the material of her bikini top slipped the slightest bit to reveal a sliver of skin that was paler then the rest. Disturbed, he quickly turned away and dove underwater to try and calm his heart and refocus.

When her head emerged from the other side, she was disappointed to notice that Kid had turned away from her, clearly unimpressed by her little show. Sighing, she set her cover down and kicked off her flip-flops, walking over to the edge of the pool.

He reemerged a few feet from the edge of the pool and saw her sitting on the concrete and dangling her feet in. Smirking, he swam toward her. "What? Are you not getting in?"

She smiled and flicked some water towards him with her dainty foot. "Not yet. I just want to enjoy the warm air a little more."

He stopped in front of her, only a few inches from her knees, and it seemed as though he was unaware that if Liz were to shift a little bit, he'd be between her slim thighs. "Are you afraid to get your hair wet?" he asked mockingly.

She huffed at him and narrowed her eyes. "As if. I'm not afraid of anything."

He scoffed at her and stepped back a little bit. Smirking wider, he beckoned her toward him. "Then prove it."

Slightly irritated, she decided to, in fact, prove him wrong. She got to her feet and took a couple steps back to give herself some room. "Fine. I will then."

With that, she gave a few running steps before launching herself into the air and straight towards him. He yelped and ducked away, barely missing her cannon ball, but not missing one of her arms, and got dragged down with her.

Kicking to the surface, Liz took in a gulp of air when her head broke the water. Water streamed from her drenched hair and down her face, obscuring her vision momentarily. She wiped it away and looked around the pool for her raven-haired Meister. Some light shone from inside the water and showed its depths clearly, but Liz still did not see the young Reaper. Frowning, she turned in a circle, but saw no shadow of him.

She gasped around a shriek when she felt a hand snake its way up her left leg and barely had enough time to gather air into her lungs before she was dragged down.

Opening her eyes underneath the water, she scowled at a smirking Kid that waved at her a few feet away. With her now-dark blonde/light brunette hair floating around her face and her cheeks puffed comically with air, Liz looked every bit the disgruntled woman. Snickering internally, Kid swam lazy circles around her, his body inches from her own and occasionally brushing against her, but dancing away before she could truly register the touch.

Liz's lungs began to ache with the need for air and made her kick to the surface. Gasping, she saw Kid pop up beside her, his smirk still in place.

"What was that for, Kid?" she pouted, wiping her hair from her face and scowling at him.

He laughed and shrugged. "I just couldn't help myself, it seems."

Sighing, she said nothing and only dove under the water once more, kicking away leisurely and enjoying the cool water. Liz has always enjoyed water. Back in Brooklyn, whenever her and Patty could, they would break into the public pool after-hours and play around. She would watch as Patty splashed around the water in pure amusement while she would lazily float around, forgetting her problems for a little bit. It made her feel weightless and as if nothing could truly harm her or her sister.

Floating on her back, she sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Distantly, she heard the rustle of water and Kid's breathing beside her. Turning her head, she grinned at him, finally relaxed and her "mission" the farthest thing from her mind. Tonight, she wouldn't try to make her Meister blush and get flustered. Instead, tonight, she would simply enjoy his company and have fun.

But her relaxation was cut short when, as she was about to dive back under the water, she felt the muscles of her right calf constrict painfully, causing her to cry out in agony. In her pain, Liz forgot to keep herself afloat and her head sank below the surface quickly, drowning her cry of alarm.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt a strong arm snake around her waist and pull her to the surface once more. Looking up at Kid, she blinked the water from her eyes; he pressed her against his body so he could keep them both afloat and swam to the shallow end of the pool. When his feet touched the concrete bottom, he swept an arm under her knees and another around her waist, cradling her against his chest.

Liz's heart pounded loudly and quickly in her ears and her breathing couldn't quite settle as he carried her out of the pool and set her down on a lounge chair.

Crouching in front of her, his brows furrowed in concern, Kid asked her, a small hint of fear in his voice, "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

Sucking air through her teeth as another contraction of pain radiated up her leg, she could only shake her head and fist her hands at her sides. "Cramp," she panted as the pain abated enough for her to talk. "Cramp in my right calf," she gritted out between her tightly clenched teeth.

Her eyes widened when he sat in front of her and grasped the indicated leg, pulling her forward so that the heel of her foot rest in his lap. A blush crept up her cheeks and Liz tried to jerk her leg out of his cold grasp and was rewarded by the muscle of said leg cramping further and making her rear back in pain.

He gave her a disapproving frown and held tight to her ankle. "Stay still, Elizabeth, or you'll make it worse."

Shaking his head, he ran his palm up her muscled leg, making goosebumps erupt along her body and an involuntary shiver rack down her spine. With his cold fingers, he began to gently kneed the cramped muscles, occasionally rolling her ankle to stretch the ligaments; only one thought broke through her dazed, lust-induced fog, _Man, I'm glad I shaved my legs this morning_.

Against her will, as he worked on the muscle, her shoulders began to relax and she laid back in the lounge chair, a sigh escaping her lips and her eyes slipping closed. _I could seriously get used to having those strong, talented hands on me all the time_, she mused with a small smile.

And boy, were his hands _cold_.

Only when he pat her on the knee and she jerked awake did she realize she had dozed off with his impromptu massage. Sitting up, she was gladder than ever for the dim lighting when another damn blush coated her cheeks. If she kept this up, she was afraid that her face would be permanently red around her Meister.

And the last thing she wanted was to have to explain to everyone exactly why she was reduced to a blushing, flustered puddle of female hormones whenever she came within a foot of the young Reaper.

Kid got to his feet and stretched his arms over his head with a loud yawn, and try as she might, she could not help but steal lingering glances at the ripple of his muscles as he did so. Cursing herself and her hormones, Liz got to her feet as well. Limping slightly, as she was hesitant to put any weight on her right leg in case it cramped up again, she retrieved her cover from the concrete and slipped it over her head.

She turned to her Meister, but couldn't quiet meet his amused eyes and busied herself with slipping on her flip-flops as she spoke quietly, "Thanks, Kid."

He chuckled lightly, slipping his sandals on before tilting his head in a fashion that made her want to hug him to her chest desperately. "No problem, Liz. Maybe you need more potassium before going on a run."

Crossing her arms over her chest with a small pout, she turned away from his amusement and began the way back to their home, him falling in step behind her. "Duly noted, _Dad_."

Stepping forward, he fell into step with her, his arms clasped behind his back. "Don't be like that, Liz. I'm just saying that because I care for you. That and I don't want to have to give you CPR if you drown in the pool."

She laughed weakly and looked away from him. "Yeah, that would suck." But inside her mind, she wondered, _what would it be like to be kissed by Kid? Would it be hot or gentle? Would he be clumsy and inexperienced or passionate and eager?_

Another cursed blush painted her cheeks and Liz had to take a step away from him in an attempt to cool herself down from her heated thoughts.

_Stop it, Liz. Remember, this is just a silly, harmless game. Just because you're attracted to him doesn't mean you have to have dirty thoughts about him. He's your Meister!_

Turning to steal a glance at his calm and composed face as he watched the path ahead of him, she couldn't help but wonder, _but what would it be like?_

When they arrived at the Manor, Kid held open the door, allowing her to enter first, before following in. They both headed up the stairs, the Manor oddly quiet with Patty missing, and Liz came to a stop in front of her bedroom door.

"Thanks for going to the pool with me," she said, tilting her head and making a few wet strands of her hair brush across her slightly flushed cheeks. Kid had to grip his hands tighter behind his back to keep himself from brushing them aside. Instead, he simply nodded at her and rocked back on his heels.

"No problem, Liz." He gave her a small smile then. "I happened to enjoy myself."

Smiling, she crossed her arms underneath her chest and leaned back against her door. Even though it was an innocent enough action, it made him notice just how much sun-kissed skin her cover left open to the warm air and how the wet material of her swimsuit had already soaked the cotton around her breasts, displaying how the cool water made her nipples stand out. Swallowing, he had to look away before he did something stupid, like blush.

"Well, I'm glad. We'll have to do it again sometime." Liz wanted to smack herself for how stupid that sounded, but she couldn't take it back now.

Kid shrugged. "Of course." Taking a step back, he lifted a hand and prepared to head to his own room. "I'll see you in the morning, Liz."

"Hang on, Kid." Pausing, he watched with a small wave of curiosity as a blush made her flushed cheeks even redder and she stepped toward him. His breath caught in his throat as she placed her small hands on his bare shoulders, sending sparks flying down his nerves, and boosted herself slightly up, leaning towards him. His eyes slid closed as he felt her breath fanning across his face and had to contain a small surge of disappointment when her lips simply brushed innocently on his alabaster cheek briefly.

"Goodnight," she whispered against his skin before her warmth left completely.

Opening his eyes, he saw her give him a small, coy smile before disappearing behind the door to her bedroom with a soft click.

"Goodnight," he murmured to the still air and unbeknownst to him, a silly grin pulled at his lips and a warm blush coated his own cheeks as he turned to head to his room, the feel of her lips still warm on his skin.

* * *

"Hey, Soul?" Kid spoke up one day, making his friend move his red-eyed gaze to look at him. They had been sitting in a comfortable silence on the bench as they watched the others play basketball, Kid's thoughts still on the strange way his stomach fluttered when Liz kissed his cheek.

It was really _weird_. After all, it wasn't the first time that she'd done that. And that certainly wasn't the first time they've hugged. They've hugged hundreds of times before that, but never before had he been so..._aware_ of her.

_I've never felt this way before_, he mused, his brow furrowing as he stared sightlessly at the game going on in front of him. _It's not like I didn't know she was a girl before. But now...I don't know. I just seems like she's so much more now..._

"Kid?"

He turned his head when he heard his friend call to him and realized that he'd been silent for quite awhile. Grinning sheepishly, he cupped his chin in the palm of his hand. "I was just wondering if you noticed how strange Liz has been acting lately."

Soul hummed in thought. "How has she been acting strange?"

Kid sighed and looked back at the game. "I don't know. She's been giving me strange looks sometimes. And whenever I come near her or touch her, her face gets all red." Looking back at Soul, he raised his eyebrows. "Do you think she's getting sick?"

Soul couldn't help but roll his eyes as his friend. Sighing, he rubbed his hand through his silvery-white hair and decided that this was something he couldn't just blurt out. Maka had sat him down a few days ago after the group watched Liz do something very...out of character towards Kid and explained what happened at their last sleepover. After Maka told him about _that_ he could put a name to Liz's strange behavior: seduction. But clueing Kid onto that fact will take some delicate explaining.

"Has she acted sick at all?" Soul asked at last and watched Kid's face closely.

Said boy blinked and narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. Finally, he shook his head and Soul couldn't help but notice that a small smile played on the corners of his mouth. "No. If anything, she's been acting...I don't know, nervous almost."

Nodding his head, Soul had to hide a small chuckle.

_This is going to be harder than I thought_, he thought with a smirk.

"Okay, so she's not sick, but she's been blushing around you and acts nervous when you're near her. What could that mean?"

Kid raised a hand to rub the back of his neck as he thought about it. What would make Liz nervous? The last time he'd seen her act so nervous and red-faced was when she'd been dating that one guy...what was his name? It didn't matter, but whenever she'd been near him, she had gotten a blush and acted nervous.

At his conclusion, confusion began to cloud his face.

"The last time Liz acted this way was when she was dating that one guy, but even then she didn't have this...weird look in her eye whenever he was around."

He looked over at the exasperated Weapon.

Soul rubbed a hand down his face and sighed. "Kid, sometimes I wonder how you get dressed in the morning," he muttered softly so that his friend couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, it clicked and Kid couldn't help the small blush that crawled up his neck. Was it that Liz..._liked_ him? She's only ever acted that way whenever she was around a guy that she liked a lot, like she had with that guy she'd gone on those dates with.

But if that was true, then why did he get the feeling that it was...more than just her liking him? Because sometimes, she would get that weird look in her eye and start doing and saying things that made him blush and he couldn't help but think were...extremely hot.

When that thought ran through his head, his eyes widened in dawning realization. Soul watched from Kid's side as an expression he'd never seen before graced his features. A look as though Kid had caught the scent of prey.

A devilish smirk pulled at his lips and Kid chuckled to himself.

Despite what everyone believed, Kid wasn't completely innocent. He's had his share of girls over the years. Granted, it wasn't nearly as many as Soul or Black Star or even Kilik, but that didn't make him completely inexperienced. And even beyond his past relationships, he's certainly been hit on by enough girls to be able to pick up the signs of it, albeit a tad slower than he should.

So, Liz was trying to seduce him, was she?

His smirk grew a bit devious and his golden eyes glinted in the waning sunlight, making Soul feel a bit sorry for Liz. That look has never meant anything good in all the time Soul has known Kid.

_Well, two can play at that game, Elizabeth._

* * *

**Part Two is coming next!**


	2. Part II

**Well, here's part II. I thought of the idea while reading another fic in the Fairy Tail, NaLu fandom. ****The idea and the story line for this fic comes from the author's (jane3876) story _If You Can't Take the Heat_. My fic is based semi-directly on that story, so if you have read that story and read this and are like "wait, that sounds familiar." It kinda is. And don't worry, I asked the author's permission to do this and she said it was fine. I'm not a D-Bag that steals a story line and passes it off as my own. I wouldn't want that done to me either. So, to her if she reads this: thanks so much! And if you like _Fairy Tail_, I would definitely check out her story, one of the best I've read. But it is M-Rated, like this story is, so if you don't like that, don't read it.**

******A few more things...this is non-canon, and based on the Anime, but after the end. It's when all of them are in Spartoí, and they're older. Let's say Kid, Liz, Soul, Jackie, Kilik, Harvar, and Ox are 20; Tsubaki is 21; Maka, Black Star, and Kim are 19; and Patty is 18. I haven't read the Manga, so that's why I'm saying this is non-canon. If I get anything wrong or not how it actually is, I apologize, but I will say it again: THIS IS NON-CANON. Also, I apologize if any of the characters are OOC.**

******Now, I hope you enjoy! Oh, BTW, the M-rated stuff starts now!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater _or any of _Soul Eater_'s characters mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

"Hey, Liz? Can you tell your sister to stop laughing?" Maka called from her bedroom, her tone annoyed, before another round of insane giggles came from Patty while Tsubaki tried to calm them both down. Liz had been putting the finishing touches to her makeup in the bathroom but after hearing Maka's complaint, she sighed and rolled her eyes as she capped her lipstick.

Tonight was the beginning of a new tradition. Lord Death had decided that, with all the intense missions that have been doled out the last few months, that one night of relaxation was needed, so he proposed a sort of DWMA Ball. Making it a formal affair gave Liz an excuse to wear the brand new dress she bought a few weeks ago with a certain black-haired Death God in mind.

It's a black floor-length, strapless chiffon gown—that hugs her curves like a second skin—with a sweetheart-neckline, a mermaid silhouette, an empire waistline, a wrapped back, and a rhinestone-embellished bodice. Her dirty blonde hair is curled and pulled back slightly, but she left alone her shoulder-length stands and bangs. Dangling from her ears are diamond strands, circling both wrists are a pair of silver diamond-studded bracelets, and settled in between her breasts, clipped to her dress, is the one thing Kid gave her and told her she _had_ to wear: a diamond-encrusted Grim Reaper-esque skull-shaped brooch. Over all, she couldn't help but feel hot as she spun around in her dress.

Not to mention the new set of lingerie that she bought to go under it.

Blushing slightly, but feeling a surge of confidence, Liz stepped back to scan over her appearance one last time before leaving the bathroom to help her stressed-out teammates.

Her, Patty, Tsubaki, Kim, and Jackie had all arrived a few hours ago at Maka's apartment with each of their outfits and accessories in hand and ready to go. Maka, though, was already freaking out by the time they all got there, since Soul actually asked her to accompany him to the dance, but, as of now, she's just a broken down puddle of nervous sweat, which, of course, caused Patty to break out in laughter. All five girls were ready, they were just waiting for Liz to finish her own makeup, since she had done theirs first.

Stepping into Maka's room, Liz couldn't help but smile proudly when she caught sight of the five of them.

Maka was sitting on her bed, clasping and unclasping her hands in nervousness, and now ignoring them all. She's in a ruby red floor-length, strapless satin gown—that shows off the B-cup Maka proudly grew into—with a sheath silhouette, a dropped waistline that's gathered irregularly at the side, the fabric slightly ruched, a bare back, and a short train. Her ash blonde hair is out of its normal pigtails and slightly curled, but the bangs stayed straight and teased the tops of her eyes. On her arms are bicep-high red gloves, in her ears are gold dangling earrings with rubies at the ends, around her left wrist are several gold bangles, and on her feet are red high-heeled lacy sandals with laces tied around the ankles.

Tsubaki, who's now trying to cheer Maka up, looked stunning. She's wearing a royal blue floor-length, strapless chiffon gown with an A-line silhouette, a natural waistline, a wide band circling under the bust down to the top of the waist, and ruffles embellishing the fabric. Her midnight hair's out of its ever-present ponytail, for once, and is now in a side scalloped braid, but the two shoulder-length strands framing her face and bangs were left alone. In her ears are sapphire studs, clasped around her neck is a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant, shaped like a star, dangling from it, and on her feet are royal blue ankle-strapped heels.

Patty finally stopped laughing when she noticed Liz had entered the room and smiled up at her older sister with an infectious grin. Patty's dressed in a black floor-length, sleeveless chiffon gown with a V-neck and back, an A-line silhouette, an empire waistline, and a rhinestone-embellished bodice. Her bright blonde hair was left alone, the strands too short to do anything with, but on the top of her head is a black silky headband with a white skull on the right side. Hanging from her ears are dangling black feather earrings, clipped between her breasts, identical to Liz, is a diamond-encrusted Grim Reaper-esque skull-shaped brooch, and on her feet are black high-heeled sandals with ankle straps.

Kim was wandering around Maka's room, looking at everything with thinly veiled interest, before plopping down in the desk's chair. She's in a lilac floor-length, sleeveless chiffon gown with a folded-over V-neck, an A-line silhouette, an empire waistline, the fabric pleated, and a wide sequined band wrapped around her waist. Her pink hair is mussed, making the strands seem messy, and the bangs are now swept back with a clip shaped like a Tanuki tail. In her ears are silver shadow earrings, around her left wrist is a large domed resin cuff with embedded purple glitter, and on her feet are metallic silver high-heeled sandals.

Jackie, who had been following Kim around, took a seat on the desk next to her Meister, her legs lightly kicking back and forth. She's wearing a dark green floor-length, spaghetti-strapped taffeta gown with a slight sweetheart-neckline, an A-line silhouette, a natural waistline, a scooped back, and embellished with ruffles. Her dark brunette hair is styled in romantic waves while her bangs remained as they were. In her ears are silver hoops, circling her right wrist is a diamond tennis bracelet, and on her feet are simple black heels.

All in all, each of them looked amazingly hot.

"Well, we ready to go?" Liz asked, looking mainly at Maka, as she slipped into her black heels.

"I...don't know." Maka said, picking at her dress. "Am I?"

All five girls groaned in exasperation before Liz spoke, "Yes! You look magnificent, Maka. If Soul isn't all over you by the end of the night, something is seriously wrong with him."

Maka looked up at Liz from underneath her eyelashes, hope shining in her green eyes. "You think so?"

Tsubaki spoke this time, reaching forward to grab Maka's hand. "Yes, Maka. You've never looked more beautiful." With a light tug, Tsubaki got the slender Meister into a standing position.

Patty, who's now standing next to Liz, broke out into a wide smile, bouncing up and down on her toes. "Yeah! He'd be pretty stupid not to notice."

That finally got Maka to laugh. "Okay, okay. We better go if we don't want to be late."

"We were just waiting on you to finish freaking out." Kim said teasingly as she followed the others out.

Maka looked at Kim with mock anger. "Oh, be quiet."

Everyone laughed as they left Maka's apartment and began the semi-long walk to Death Weapon Meister Academy, giggles and teasing voices heard from the group of six every so often.

* * *

As soon as they entered the large gym, where the Ball was being held, Liz couldn't help but scan the faces for the black head of the young Death God; she had to squash a surge of disappointment when she didn't see him. At the doors, she turned to her teammates and friends.

She watched as both Maka and Tsubaki stared into the mass of staff and students, nervous lights in both their eyes. She exchanged amused looks with Patty, Kim and Jackie before reaching a hand out and lightly shoving the two. When they snapped their heads to Liz, she raised an eyebrow at them.

"Why are you two so nervous?" she asked as the six of them moved deeper into the gym, ignoring the appreciative looks they got, and eventually ended up by the stage. "Maka, this is Soul we're talking about. Plus, _he_ asked _you_. Stop being so scared." Maka looked gobsmacked, but Liz had already moved on to Tsubaki. "Now, you go find Black Star and if he doesn't notice how stunning you look right now, he really _is_ that dense." Tsubaki's whole face lit up with a blush at Liz's blunt words.

"Wow." Kim muttered to Jackie. "She's really laying into them."

"I wonder if she'll take her own advice." Jackie muttered back, hiding a giggle.

"I—" Maka was cut off when the object of her freak out walked up to the group.

Soul's dressed in a black pin-stripe suit with a red dress shirt underneath the jacket, a black tie around his neck, and black dress shoes on his feet. All in all, very handsome...and if Maka's red face is anything to go by, she thinks so too.

"Hey." Soul said with a nod. "You all look great."

They all laughed and muttered back their thanks, but his eyes remained glued on his Meister. Liz let out a chuckle before sighing. Those two didn't know how lucky they were to know where they stood in their relationship. Granted it wasn't really a "dating" relationship, but at least Soul asked her out to this dance.

That's more than Liz could say for her and Kid. While Liz had finally come to terms with the fact that she was attracted to him and _did_ like him as more than a friend, she couldn't help but feel as though nothing has changed between them. Even though she's tried to seduce him, has done just about everything she knows to get him to look her way, he's yet to even show a sign that he's noticed anything at all.

She looked around Soul and saw Black Star, Ox, Harvar, Kilik and his Twin Weapons not far behind him. Black Star's dressed in a leaf green dress shirt with the top three buttons left undone and the sleeves rolled up, dark gray trousers and white loafers. Liz snuck a look at Tsubaki and saw her whole face was red as a tomato as Black Star's gaze drifted lazily, but interestedly, over her form. Ox is wearing a dark purple dress shirt under a black waistcoat underneath a black blazer, black trousers, and black dress shoes. Ox's eyes were glued onto Kim, but that's no surprise; Ox's unrequited love for Kim is well-known.

Standing near Ox is Harvar, who's dressed in a brown dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his brown dual-colored, checkered, neckerchief slung around his neck, white trousers, and black dress shoes. To Liz's surprise, he had his eyes on Jackie, an interested glint lighting them. Now _that_ is new. And pulling up the rear is Kilik, who's dressed in a pale green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons undone, gray trousers, and white dress shoes; standing on either side of him are Fire and Thunder, and they're slightly dressed up too: Fire's dressed in a red dress shirt, gray trousers, and his usual orange cap, and Thunder's wearing a yellow blouse with a white bow at center-collar, a gray skirt, and her usual yellow cap.

But, to Liz's disappointment, no Kid.

After everyone exchanged greetings and compliments, the music started up, so the guys asked some of the girls to dance, and they accepted, though Kim did so to Ox's offer after a whole lot of begging; Soul went off with Maka, Tsubaki and Black Star followed after them, then Ox and Kim, followed by Harvar and Jackie, and after Liz turned down Kilik's offer to dance, he asked Patty, who happily agreed.

So that left Liz standing near the stage, pouting with her arms crossed over her chest. Several guys did come up to her and ask to dance, though, but Liz just declined, and when saying no didn't work on some, she just gave them a death glare reminiscent of her street days. That sent her message pretty well. That, and some noticed the brooch she was wearing, stating her direct connection with Death the Kid and his Father, Lord Death.

_Where the hell is Kid?_ Liz asked herself with a low sigh.

"What are you sighing about, Elizabeth?" a velvety voice asked next to her ear.

Gasping, Liz spun on her heel and saw Kid standing behind her, his hands in his pockets and a smirk playing on his lips. He wore a black blazer—kind of like the ones he used to wear, minus the white rectangles—over a black waistcoat that's over a white dress shirt, black tailored trousers, a black belt with a silver buckle, black dress shoes, his twin skull rings, and a diamond-encrusted Grim Reaper-esque skull rested at his collar, matching the ones he gave to her and her sister. His inky locks were neat and orderly against his head and his golden eyes sparkled down at her. There's no denying it; he took her breath away.

"Kid," she breathed and felt a blush warm her cheeks, but she forced herself to maintain eye contact with him. "When did you get here?"

"I arrived with the others, but my Father wanted to speak with me. I saw all those guy ask you to dance." Something in his tone changed and Liz frowned. "Why didn't you accept?"

A laugh bubbled out of her throat against her will. "With those losers? Are you kidding me! No thank you."

Kid frowned and looked away from her smiling face. "They all _seemed_ pretty persistent."

She tilted her head a little bit and couldn't stop the little bubble of hope and glee that surfaced at his tone. "Why, Kid, are you _jealous_?"

Instead of scoffing and objecting like she expected him to, he turned to look down at her, his golden eyes luminescent, and with an expression she's never seen on his face before. Her smile fell and she could feel her heart rate begin to speed up and a warmth settle in her stomach. Reaching up with one hand, he skimmed a finger tip from the skin just below her earlobe to trail lightly down her throat. Her breath caught in her chest and goosebumps broke out along her arms.

When he spoke, she felt a shiver dance down her spine at his husky voice, "Maybe I am. What would say to that, Elizabeth?" he asked, stepping a little bit closer to her.

Her eyelids grew half-mast as she tried to control her breathing. "I-I would say it was a w-waste of time," she breathed.

She started slightly when she felt his chest brush against hers as he stepped close enough for her to feel the coolness that radiated off of him. The spiral of warmth in her stomach grew into a fire as he bent his head down and brushed his lips across her cheek, like she had done that night after they swam. This, however, was not a soft brush of lips. This was a seduction tactic and Liz felt her hands begin to tremble and her lips part slightly.

"I would have to disagree, _Elizabeth_," he breathed against her neck as he dipped his head to breathe in her scent and nuzzle the junction of her neck and shoulder teasingly. "Being jealous over such a beautiful woman is never..." he blew a cold jet of air along her collarbone and Liz had to bite her lip to hold in a moan. "...a waste of time."

_What in the name of Death is he doing to me?_ A part of Liz's brain screamed in reaction to his attention, while the majority of her simply sat back and enjoyed the feeling of his coolness so close to her and his soft lips grazing the sensitive skin of her neck.

_Wherever this is coming from_, she thought distantly as she felt him smirk against her throat. _Please, don't let him stop._

Growling in satisfaction, Kid couldn't help himself from feeling a surge of arousal so powerful it almost made him succumb to her at how utterly she gave herself to him, like warm putty in his hands.

_She's all _**_mine_**_ now._

"After all," he continued as his hand cupped the back of her neck to tilt her head back so he could gaze directly into her dazed, passion muddled eyes. "A good view is always..._appreciated_."

At his words, Liz gasped and she stiffened his arms. "K-Kid?" she asked hesitantly.

_Shit, he's onto me! What do I do?_

She raised a hand to press against his firm chest, perhaps to push him away or give her something to hold onto as he skimmed his lips across her cheekbone to her ear.

"Maybe now you'll think twice before you try to take on a Death God," he whispered against her skin.

She was about to rear back and escape from his maddeningly cold embrace, but stopped when she felt his lips press a scorching, openmouthed kiss on the patch of skin just below her earlobe. She shuddered when she felt his lips part and allow his wet tongue to trace her skin and couldn't smother her moan when he puckered those lips and pulled on her skin, undoubtedly leaving a mark. Feeling his teeth graze the mark a moment before his tongue laved the sore area, she sighed. But a moment later, his lips and his coolness were gone, leaving her dazed and blinking to clear her fogged mind.

Looking around, she saw that he had thoroughly disappeared and felt her knees finally give, making her lean against the side of the stage so she could catch her breath.

_Holy fuck_, she thought, feeling a mixture of excitement and dread swirling in her stomach. _I am so screwed._

* * *

Never before had Liz been more grateful than she was at this moment to be home. Sighing, she closed the door to her bedroom and set her clutch down on her desk. The Ball had not gone well at all. The entire night, Liz had been tense, constantly searching the room for a specific head of black, white-striped hair.

It wasn't that she was actively avoiding him. She was _trying_ to avoid him. It seemed as though as soon as she would relax and begin to enjoy herself, she would feel him at her back, his cool breath on her neck, sending shivers of delight down her spine and making her tense before he was gone. She spent the entire night in a state of suspended hyper-awareness and semi-arousal.

To say it was frustrating was a colossal understatement. It was more along the lines of _agonizing_.

But now that she's in the relative safety of her bedroom, she finally felt her shoulders relax. Groaning when she kicked off her black heels, she reached behind her to reach the zipper to her dress, but it wouldn't seem to budge. Frowning, she tugged a little bit harder, but was afraid of tearing it, so it remained stubbornly stuck.

"What the—" she cursed under her breath and tried to wiggle the zipper, but to no avail.

She was about to go across the hall to Patty's room to ask her for help, but remembered a second later that her sister was still at the DWMA; she wanted to stay longer at the Ball, and Kim and Jackie offered to watch out for her, that Patty was welcome to stay with them for the night. Letting out an annoyed groan, she was just about to attempt to shimmy out of the dress when she felt a pair of slightly calloused hands cup hers around the zipper and a familiar coolness at her back. She froze and felt her blood begin to heat.

"K-Kid," she murmured. Behind her, he clicked his tongue in an almost reprimand.

"It seems you're having a little bit of trouble, Elizabeth." His smooth baritone sent a wave of awareness so acute she could make out the ripples of his lean muscles through their clothing as he stepped closer to her. She felt her breath hitch when he skimmed his lips along the line of her shoulders and cursed herself for trembling visibly.

This man has been torturing her _all night_. By all rights she should be _furious_ with him, or at the very least irritated, but she felt none of those things. If anything, his attentions made her happy—frustrated and aroused to the point of pain, but happy nonetheless. This was a side of Kid she hoped she'd be able to see far more often.

Kid smirked in triumph when Liz simply let her hands fall limply to her sides and absently tilt her head to the side to give him better access to her neck and shoulders. Throughout the entire night, he had to restrain himself from taking her so many times he'd lost count. Every time she sighed in contentment or suppressed a moan of approval, he felt his arousal spike to new levels. But he held himself back. After all, there wasn't anything a predator loved more than to play with their prey before going in for the kill. It's more fun that way.

Placing a series of openmouthed kisses along her shoulder and up to the side of her neck, Kid felt the zipper in his hands catch for a moment before giving and allowing the material of her dress to part down her back. Reaching forward with one hand, he skimmed a finger down the exposed skin and elicited a quiet gasp from the silent woman in his arms. He pressed his lips against the area where her jaw met her neck and parted his lips to allow his tongue a brief taste of her skin.

"K-Kid," she whimpered, feeling her knees begin to tremble from the sensory onslaught.

He hummed in response and continued his perusal of her neck, his teeth coming out to nip at her skin at random intervals and making her tilt her head back to rest against his shoulder as her body broke out in goosebumps. "Why?" she had to clear her throat to rid it of its huskiness. "Why are you doing this?"

The young Reaper paused and settled his chin on her shoulder as he thought about it. Liz took the time to get her breath back and attempt to clear her mind of the passionate daze he'd put her in. Turning her head, she could just make out his thoughtful face from the corner of her eye as he thought over her question. She caught the gleam of his golden eyes in the dim lighting a moment before his hold shifted to her slim waist so he could twirl her to face him.

Gasping at the sudden movement, Liz lost her balance and fell heavily against his chest. Easily taking her weight, he reached forward to tip her chin up so he could look into her wide dark blue eyes. His smirk was large and slightly predatory as he looked down at her.

"Because, Elizabeth Thompson, I want you." He leaned forward to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth, making her lips part in anticipation. "I want all of you. And by the end of the night," he whispered, placing a series of kisses along her cheeks and eyelids, making said eyes flutter closed. "I plan on knowing every." He kissed one eyelid. "Single." He kissed the other. "Part." He kissed one corner of her mouth. "Of you." And he kissed the other corner, making her lips tremble and ache for his own.

Liz felt her face flush with his words and brought her hands up to his shoulder to pull away enough to look into his eyes. He allowed her to pull back with no objection and watched as she searched his eyes for something, her face solemn and serious. He lightly smiled at her, his hands coming up to absently rub the soft skin that was bare from the opened zipper.

Having apparently found what she was looking for, Liz smiled up at him coyly. She skimmed her hands up to cradle the base of his neck, her thumbs smoothing circles on his cool skin. Her touch made his skin tingle delightfully, and his eyelids droop to half-mast, a growl rumbling through his chest in satisfaction.

"Just so you know, this means more to me then just some one night fling," she murmured quietly, her gaze never leaving his. At her words, his grin softened even more and he pressed her forward so she rested against his chest.

"Of course I know that. Just like you know this isn't just a one night stand for me either. It's far more than that and we both know it."

Nodding against his chest, Liz felt a wave of happiness swamp her chest and closed her eyes on a sigh of contentment.

Kid slowly began to walk them both backward, toward her bed, as he murmured his next words against her neck, "Well, since we're both now on the same page, how about I get that cumbersome dress off?"

Liz lifted her head and couldn't quiet contain her flush of excitement that took over her face at his words and the promise she could hear in his tones. He grinned down at her, his eyes heavy-lidded with desire and affection. Circling her arms around his neck, she pulled him down so that her lips hovered centimeters from his own.

"Then what are you waiting for, Mr. Death God?"

With a small growl, he finally pressed his lips against her own, as he had avoided doing all night, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back if he did. At the taste of her, he groaned and wrapped his arms around her trim waist to press her flush against him.

Liz ran her hands up his neck to bury them into his silky black hair and gripped there. She's been kissed before, she isn't some innocent virgin flower, but never before has she been kissed like _this_. Kid devoured her fully, leaving nothing in his wake except passionate eagerness. When his lips parted to run his cool tongue along the seam of her lips, she parted them on an eager moan. He didn't waste a moment and instantly began to explore the recesses of her mouth.

Death, she tasted more heavenly then he'd ever dreamed. He knew as long as he lived, he would never tire of the taste of her, the feel of her. Her muffled mewls of discovery and excitement were nearly driving him over the edge. Keeping one arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand skimmed down her side to find the end of her dress before bunching it up and plunging in to feel her smooth skin. His hand ran up her soft thigh to cup her ass and press her hips flush against his.

Tearing his mouth from hers to greedily gulp in a lungful of air, he quickly attached his mouth to her throat, nibbling and sucking along the way. All the while his free hand trailed down to join its twin and pressed her against him, eliciting a loud moan from her throat.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" he rasped against her neck as he bucked against her.

Liz's mouth opened in a silent scream and her eyes flashed open when she felt his very prevalent arousal pressing against her. Her hands were impatient and shaky as they came forward to tug at his dress shirt, desperate to feel his skin. With a grunt of frustration, she gripped the ends of the material and pulled, sending buttons flying and freeing his skin for her. At the sound of his shirt tearing, he chuckled against her neck.

"Eager, are we?" he asked teasingly as he pulled back to look at her flushed face.

She grinned up at him, running the flat of her palms along his chest. "You have no idea how long I've been picturing this, Kid."

He smiled lightly down at her, reaching up to cup the side of her face and making her movements slow to a stop. "If it's as long as I've been picturing it, then it's been too damn long."

She grinned and nodded. Standing on her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring his lips back down to hers. This kiss wasn't nearly has heated as the other had been, instead slowing to a tender pace. Liz felt her heart clench in her chest as he placed a series of light pecks on her lips before he pulled back completely. She whined slightly at the loss and let her eyes flutter open to look at him. He smirked in response and gave the material of her dress a significant tug.

Against her will and even though she knew she wanted this, a blush stole up her neck and she found her hands were reluctant to do as he wished. Biting her lip, she pulled the chiffon material of her dress up and over her head, leaving her in nothing but her lacy black strapless bra—that was cut through with white stripes—and matching set of panties. Despite all of her earlier confidence, she couldn't quite stop herself from wrapping her arms around herself to hide her skin from his view. She's been naked in front of other guys before, sure, but those times didn't matter. _Kid_ mattered and it reverted her back into a bumbling mass of embarrassment.

He frowned slightly at her and gently pried her arms apart, putting them to rest on his shoulders so he could look down at her without any obstructions.

"Let me look at you," he said with a small smile. She nodded and leveled her gaze on the column of his throat so she couldn't see any expressions that passed over his features, absently twirling a piece of his hair around her index finger.

Kid ran his hands up and down her sides, his eyes drinking in the sight of her. She was exquisite, from her bashful face, to the dip of her waist and flare of her hips, all the way to her red toenails. Reaching up, he ran a finger between her breasts to pluck at her bra. Grinning, he caught her gaze with his.

"Is this new?"

She blushed again and nodded wordlessly. He chuckled and brushed a thumb over her covered nipple, making her gasp and arch into him. "I like it," he murmured. "But I'll like it even more off of you."

With that, he brought his hands to cup her ass and lift her up against him. Squeaking in surprise, she tightened her grip around his neck and automatically wrapped her slender legs around his hips as he walked them to her bed.

Kid had to bite off a groan when she wrapped her legs around him, bringing her heat against him. Instead of tossing her onto the bed and ravishing her like he wanted to, he braced one knee on the mattress and softly placed her on its surface. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her warm body and felt a surge of pleasure when she pouted as he stepped away from her.

He shrugged off the remains of his dress shirt before reaching down for his buckle, quickly getting rid of his belt and trousers, leaving him in his boxers, and then leveraged himself down until he was crouching over her on the bed. Laying her completely on her back, he kissed her hard on her mouth for a moment, enough to send her mind back into the fog of desire.

He gazed down at her as she lies sprawled beneath him in only her bra and panties, looking delectable. He leaned over her again and started tracing above the cups of her bra, along her breasts, before dipping his finger under the fabric to graze her nipple. She moans at the touch, the sensation shooting straight to that sensitive spot between her legs. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra effortlessly in a swift, single-handed move.

He looked her over again, igniting a fire deep inside Liz, before he toppled onto his side next to her. Liz expected him to go straight for her exposed breasts, but he traced his fingers along her collarbone, lingering there, until she's writhing next to him, wishing he'd just touch her. Hoping to incite him into action, she reached down towards his erection pressed against her hip, but he stopped her with a gentle hand on her wrist.

"Ladies first," he murmured, kissing her knuckles before placing her arm over her head.

She growled in frustration as he went back to tracing her collarbone and shoulder. He chuckled softly, because he knows he's toying with her, that she wants the same thing he wants, but this is too much fun. After a few more seconds, he replaced the fingers at her shoulder with his mouth, nipping the soft skin gently with his teeth before soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. At the same time, he trailed his fingers lower, letting them bump along Liz's ribs, giving her goosebumps.

She can't help but sigh with pleasure when his fingertips finally graze the sensitive underside of her breast. She then cried out when his lips descend to her breast and she feels the flick of his tongue against her nipple. She threads her fingers through his inky hair to keep his head right where it was, and he obliges her, using his tongue on one breast while his fingers worked the other.

When he looked up at her face and saw that she's watching him, her blue eyes dark with pleasure, he can't help but groan and trail his lips up again, capturing hers in a frantic kiss. His hands slid down her flat stomach, catching at the waistband of her panties and dragging them off of her in a single movement. He moved up to look at her, now fully naked before him, and smirked. She's simply beautiful. Maybe even more so than symmetry.

Kid pressed a kiss to the soft valley between her breasts before kissing his way lower, stopping to dip his tongue into her bellybutton, which made her giggle. The heat curling low in her belly bursted into a full-on wildfire when his fingertips trailed over the top of her thighs, pressing her legs open gently to allow him access. Liz complied willingly, and was rewarded with a single finger sliding up her slit.

She supposes she should be embarrassed by how wet she is, by how _desperately_ she wants him, but she can't muster anything other than a loud moan as he reaches the sensitive bundle of nerves that everything inside of her is focused on. She felt him groan against her stomach at her response, which made her heart flutter wildly. He stills when he's settled between her legs, sending her a smoldering stare before replacing his finger with his tongue. Liz threw her head back against the pillow and arched her back off of the mattress at the contact, blown away by the sensation. He mouths her gently, tasting her, using the tip of his tongue to tease and the flat of his tongue to soothe. Her hands scrabble at the sheets, trying to find purchase, needing to anchor herself to something before she explodes.

Liz could feel the familiar burning sensation in her lower abdomen. She's already so close and they'd only just started. She was feeling glorious but she didn't want it to end so soon. "Kiiiiiiiiiidddd..." she cried out as she arched her back, one of her hands moving to bury into his soft hair.

Kid grew harder as he listened to her shout and moan and say his name. The way her fingernails grazed through his hair and lightly massaged his scalp was sending shock waves of pleasure straight from his head down to his hard-on. And _damn_, he loved when she said his name like that. It gave him a complete surge of energy and, well, _pride_. She really knew how to turn him on. He moaned into her as he opened his mouth wide to suck on the skin there, sending glorious vibrations throughout her core.

Liz's body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She felt overheated, like a volcano about to erupt. Her legs were trembling uncontrollably and the rest of her body quaked. And when he moaned—oh Death he _moaned_ into her!—she felt herself getting closer.

Kid moved his hands up and down her sides, stopping to grip each of her breasts and roll her nipples between his fingers as he continued to lick and suck and even bite the sensitive flesh at her core; feeling her tremble beneath him made him happy.

He made his way up to her clit again and went back and forth between pointed tongue and flat as Kid played with the bundle of nerves there, creating as much friction as he could. As hard as he could, he pressed the flat of his tongue against the sensitive spot and moved his head up and down in a nodding motion, causing Liz's eyes to fly open.

Her hand gripped tighter than ever in his hair and her thighs tensed as her breathing became erratic. "Oh Death," she yelled. "There! Oh Death, _don't stop_!"

Kid loved that she's not afraid to speak up when she'd discovered what she liked, and as per her orders, he didn't stop what he was doing. He moved his head up and down, up and down, continuously pressing his flat tongue firmly into her lumpy bundle of nerves, opening his eyes to watch her face as she watched him.

Her pretty blue eyes were glazed over, her cheeks a rosy pink, her chest heaving up and down. Her legs began to tremble harder and he noticed she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Taking a split second to pull back and swallow, he arched a brow at her and smirked, diving in for more and moaning into her once again.

"Kid!" Liz threw her head back and shook uncontrollably as the coil in her belly finally exploded and she let herself fall. Her toes curled and her eyes squeezed shut as she let the shock waves of pleasure course through her body.

Kid scooped tongue-fulls of her warm liquid as she trembled beneath him, stroking her sides and legs, trying to be gentle with his tongue as she rode out her climax. Her body twitched and he watched with a smirk as her knitted eyebrows slowly relaxed and she stopped shaking. Her eyes were still closed, and he licked gently to remove any excess moisture he might have missed, deciding that he loved the taste of her, and if he had any say in the matter, he'd be able to taste her again.

Liz swallowed then and opened her mouth with a gasp, finally able to suck in lungfuls of air. The burning in her belly was finally gone, her head was swimming, and she felt like she could actually breathe again. Her features softened and she finally dragged her tired eyes open, looking down at the smug-looking Reaper still positioned between her legs. She smiled lazily at him and threw a slack arm over her forehead, trying her hardest to bring her breathing and heart rate back down to normal.

He dropped one last gentle kiss against her inner-thigh before hauling himself back up the bed so his face is level with hers.

She doesn't even bother trying to take him down a notch with some sarcastic comment, opting instead to whisper, "I think I just died." His grin spread and he dropped a kiss to a sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

Kid chuckled as he rolled off of her and onto his side, still looking at her.

The laughter caught in his throat when her hand suddenly darted between them and brushed against his erection. She rolled onto her side, propping her head on her arm as _she_ smirked at _him_. _This is going to be fun_, she thought as she cups him fully through his boxers, causing him to make a strangled sound in the back of his throat, his hips flexing against her hand of their own accord. Wanting to torture him as mercilessly as he tortured her, Liz dropped her lips to kiss along his throat and collarbone, finding a spot behind his ear that made him writhe and groan in pleasure.

_Hmm, guess I found his special spot._

Kid's already so close that he's pretty sure he's going to embarrass himself if Liz keeps going. When she shifts lower down his body, letting her tongue and lips skate over his chest, he groaned and tried to pull her back up his body. She wouldn't cooperate and continued moving south, trailing her fingers over his abs until her fingers caught in the waistband of his boxers. He forgot to breathe as she slid the boxers down his hips, letting her fingers graze the tops of his thighs as she did so. She catches his eye as she settled herself over him, giving him a wicked smile before darting her tongue out to catch the drop of moisture glistening at the tip of his erection.

It takes all of his willpower not to cum that instant. Liz licked her way down his shaft before moving back to the tip and taking him fully in her mouth. All of the air rushed out of Kid at the sensation and he desperately tried to stop his hips from bucking wildly in her mouth. When Liz starts sliding up and down his shaft, all slippery tongue and lips, he knows he has to stop her. But before he can even _think_ to grab her, Liz pulls back some before swirling her tongue around the head, then takes him back into her mouth once more. In moments, Kid's hips start thrusting sporadically, his thin veneer of control cracking.

Liz _loves_ the desperate, animalistic noises that she's eliciting from him, _loves_ the feeling of power it gives her as she does this, _loves_ that she's the one making him feel this way. And when he cries out her name and arches his back off the bed as his seed hits the back of her throat, she has to try hard not to smirk as she expertly swallows him down.

With his last ounce of strength, Kid hauled Liz up his body and crushed her against him, peppering kisses against her forehead and cheeks. She nuzzled his neck, and he couldn't help but sigh, perfectly happy. They lay curled against each other for a few moments while Kid recovers, when he feels her small hands slide down his body again, causing him to get instantly hard.

Once she knew Kid had his breath back, Liz pushed up on him, resting her hands on his pecs before she lowered herself onto him. When he's fully sheathed in her, Kid hisses out as Liz moans, loving this feeling. His fingers flex into her hips as she started moving against him, her breath coming in short pants each time she dropped against him. He gritted his teeth, wanting to make this last forever, and when he feels her tighten around him, he slides his hand to where they're joined and rubs her clit until she threw her head back and shouts his name.

As Liz's fervor from her orgasm subsided, Kid flipped her onto her back, settling fully between her legs. He thrusted into her deeply, and her hands flew wildly across his body. He only has a moment to savor the feeling of her clutching at his shoulders before she's gripping his ass, pulling his hips tight against hers, then sliding her hands up his back to fist in his hair. When his thrusts become less controlled, Liz knows he's close and tilts her hips up to meet each of his thrusts. The building pressure explodes within her as Kid gives three final, frantic thrusts before following her into oblivion.

* * *

Later, cradled against Kid's bare chest and underneath the covers, Liz absently traced patterns into his skin and smiled. Tilting her head up, she saw his content smile and closed eyes.

"Hey, Kid?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?" he asked lazily, his hand stroking her from the back of her neck to the top of her thighs and back again.

"Where did this all come from? I mean, I never knew you had it in you, not that I'm complaining."

Cracking one eye open to look down at her, a sudden smirk overtook his face. "Believe it or not, Liz, I am a man and I do have hormones. Granted, I don't listen to them very often, but I'm glad I did tonight."

She hummed in agreement. "But why now? I mean, you've never shown any attraction to me before."

His smirk turned mischievous as he rolled them so he lay on top of her. "Well, Liz, I may ignore my hormones, but that doesn't mean I'm completely oblivious. You're little plan to seduce me only worked because _I_ had planned to seduce _you_ months ago."

She gaped up at him. "So...you knew the entire time what I was doing?"

He chuckled a tad bit sheepishly. "Well, not at first, to be honest. But once I _did_ figure it out, I just figured I would show you that your feelings were returned, you know?"

She laughed at him and pulled him down for a heated kiss. "Oh, how thoughtful of you."

He smirked against her lips. "I'm nothing if not thoughtful."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
